MG42
The MG42 is a German machine gun featured in all Medal of Honor games concerning the Eastern-Western front. It is always found mounted, except for Airborne where both mounted and man-portable versions are used. The man-portable version can only be used in Spearhead/''Breakthrough''‘s multiplayer and by Nazi Storm Elites, and cannot be obtained from dead ones. In-game ''Medal of Honor and Underground The MG42 is found frequently in the first two games. It carries infinite rounds, but is very inaccurate. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, Spearhead, and Breakthrough In Allied Assault the MG42 is first available in the training course as the last weapon station. It then appears in every mission, almost always in the control of enemy forces. The weapon is very inaccurate but does not overheat or run out of ammunition. In Spearhead and Breakthrough, portable versions can be found and used but they must be deployed first; they also have limited ammunition. MG42 MOHAA HUD.jpg|First person view of the MG42. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline In ''Frontline, the MG42 is very simple. It has no visible recoil, no overheat, and no reloading is required. This version also has no aiming mechanism at all, and must be aimed using it's tracer rounds. This version also has an extremely high rate of fire. It is found in almost all missions, although it is not found in Special Cargo, Rough Landing, Operation Repunzel, On Track, Clipping Their Wings, or Enemy Mine. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault The MG42 is found in all of the levels and is almost always in enemy control. It is available to the player when the gunner is killed and is very rarely needed to defended an area. It has infinite ammo and over heats after prolonged firing. The main antagonist Graf Von Schrader uses one at the end of the last level in an attempt to kill the main character, William Holt, only to be killed moments later. It does not appear in multiplayer. Medal of Honor: Vanguard The MG42 can be found in almost all missions. It has unlimited ammunition, a visible belt round and does overheat in approx. 7 seconds if fired continuously. In some levels the player is required to use it to repel enemy attacks. Medal of Honor: Airborne In this game, the MG42 returns as the primary mounted weapon of the German and Italian army. It is seen in almost every level, the only one it does not appear in is Training. In Young Fools and Der Flakturm it is also seen being carried by Nazi Storm Elites, although this handheld version cannot be used by the player. This weapon is unique in that it is the only mounted machine gun seen in a World War II themed game that requires to be reloaded by the player. It has a high recoil and damage, but does not feature usable iron sights. 750px-MoHairbornemg42.jpg|The MG42 being fired. Trivia *In all games before ''European Assault, manning an MG42 will cause large numbers of German troops to spawn (sometimes infinitely) and attack the player. *''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' features the only enemy seen to carry an MG42, the Nazi Storm Elite. *In all games with the exception of Allied Assault‘s expansion packs (portable variant) and Airborne, the weapon has unlimited ammunition, although some versions overheat. Airborne‘s version has a 100 round belt, and unlimited reserve ammunition. *In Airborne, the MG42's pick up sign says "Medium Machine Gun". *''Vanguard'' is the last game in the series in which the MG42 can overheat. Appearances *''Medal of Honor'' *''Medal of Honor: Underground'' *''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' and its expansion packs. *''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' *''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' *''Medal of Honor: Heroes'' *''Medal of Honor: Vanguard'' *''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' *''Medal of Honor: Heroes 2'' Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Heavy machineguns Category:Article stubs Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline weapons Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons